Sire
by littlemisspotterlover
Summary: ONE-SHOT The hogwarts potions professor hides a dark secret, he's not as human as he would like people to believe, he is infact, a vampire. But what happens when he finds a student in the dungeons, a vampire like him that has been left with no Sire. What happens when he takes on that role... Snarry, Vampire, Snape, harry, creature


I DO NOT OWN, WRITTEN AS PART OF AN R.P WITH jadefox33445… reviews will make me happy :D

Severus returned to the dungeons after the evening meal. Harry had been missing, but the potions master couldn't worry about it now. There were more pressing matter with the war still on their heels and the demands of his spy work...he stopped suddenly, a noise drawing his attention. Crying...He moved closer to it, hearing Harry's whispers. He stopped looking at the boy. "What are you doing down here Potter?"

He wipes his eyes "s...sorry sir... I didn't m...mean to d...disturb you" he sniffs and starts to cry again, not looking up at the professor and biting his lips softly

Severus knelt down slightly looking at the boy. Something was very, very wrong. Harry's normal scent was tainted. "Potter what has happened?" No one knew of his un-dead status, but Dumbledore. He leaned closer tipping the boy's face up. "What is wrong?"

He clamps his eyes shut when the professor lifts his chin up and shakes his head refusing to open his mouth, he had had a glamor on all day but it had worn off and he didn't know how to replace it

"Potter, I have limited patience...open your eyes." It was then that the smell hit him, vampire. Snape pressed his face into the juncture of Harry's neck without another thought. He reared back in surprise his own glamor nearly slipping. "Potter? How long have you been a vampire?"

"Last week of summer, so barely a week" he says quietly "h...how could you tell sir?" he sighs, not looking up to see the professor without his glamor, his voice a little deeper than usual as he talks around his fangs, still not quite used to them

"Come with me Potter, there are too many ears in this hall." He grabbed the boy by his shoulder and moved him towards Snape's personal rooms. He moved them into the main sitting room and had Harry sit on the couch. "Wait here." He moved to his own personal blood stash and poured a large goblet full heating it to body temp with magic. Snape handed it to Harry. "Drink that. It will make you feel better."

He sniffs it carefully then holds it away from him "no... I can't... "He shakes his head "I don't want to... what if I can't control myself... I don't want to be taken away from here" he says quietly

"Harry...you need to eat. I can promise you that you will not be sent away." Snape magically stoked the fire making it warmer in the room. He sat across from Harry a glass of blood wine in his hand. "You are not the only one here either."

he looks up at him properly and gasps a little "ok sir... thank you for the blood" he smiles a little and slowly takes a sip, his eyes close at the taste as he feels a little strength return and starts to drink faster

Snape smirks at the boy's actions and took a large drink of his own. The taste blood made his glamour slip, his skin getting paler, deep brown eyes turning a red gold. His finger nail's grew longer and harder. He sighed in pleasure resting. "How did you find out about your lineage?"

"I have no lineage professor" he says quietly "I was attacked over the summer, I collapsed then woke up alone and as a vampire" he sighs "I don't know who sired me, it's been difficult on my own I can only learn so much from my textbooks" he takes another deep drink and looks down

Snape sighed in disgust, those bastards that turned and ran. 'Oh Harry.' He could not even imagine how horrible it had to have been for the boy. When his blood had awakened he had been in agony for days. He watched the boy...he couldn't let Harry deal with this on his own...he needed a sire. "Harry I am going to offer you something and I need you to listen."

he nods "ok sir" he looks up at him as he takes another drink, sighing at the taste as the last few drops from the goblet turn his eyes a deep shade of red, he smiles a little as the professor starts to talk

Snape leaned forward into the light giving Harry a better look at him, letting the boy see that he was the same creature. "You are dangerous as a vampire without a master. The blood lust can be too strong for one your age. You need someone to be your sire. I am offering to do that for you."

He nods "thank you sir, thank you" he grins "it's been terrible on my own... I've been so scared... "He starts to cry again "so alone..." he sighs and wipes his eyes "thank you sir"

Snape moved forward cupping Harry's cheek. "Don't worry Harry. You won't have to be on your own anymore." He could smell the blood just under Harry's skin "Now to truly make you my fledge I need to drain you of all your blood and have you drink mine. It will be painful, but then you will be mine.

He nods "ok sir, will that make it easier for me?" he asks quietly "and I'm sure I can cope with the pain, I've had enough in my life already" he leans into the hand cupping his cheek

"It will. I will be able to help you control your hunger. That and you will be able to contact me if you need to." Snape rubbed his thumb over Harry's cheek bone. He stood suddenly, offering a hand to Harry. "Come it will be easier if we can lie down." He led them to his bedroom and started to remove his robes, until he was in nothing, but his pants. "I would prefer not to get blood all over my clothing.

He nods and shrugs off his robes and shirt before sitting on the bed in just his trousers "what do I do now sir?" he asks looking up at the older vampire

Snape moved forward growling lightly. The boy was delicious looking...Snape chastises himself pushing the thought away. He knelt between Harry's legs. "You need to lay back and just relax." He moved over Harry and let his fangs extend to their full length.

He nods forcing himself to think about something else, anything else than the object of his crush knelt between his legs, fangs extended. He closes his eyes and sings softly to himself to help him relax and distract himself from Severus; he lies back on the bed "ok" he says quietly

Snape hisses, and then lets his fangs sink deeply in Harry's neck. Rich blood fills mouth and he swallows mouthful after mouthful. He can feel Harry's body slowly being drained and uses his finger nail to cut open his wrist and presses the bleeding wrist to Harry's lips.

He eagerly latches his lips over the cut and keeps swallowing every mouthful that he's given as he feels his body weakening and keeps drinking to regain the strength. He clenches his fist but keeps drinking as the first wave of pain passes through his body

Snape pulls his fangs out of Harry and adjusts them so Harry can sit against his chest and keep drinking from his wrist. He can feel the wave of agony that passes over the boy, and traces his free hand over Harry's head, whispering gently. "It's alright, your doing so well."

He whimpers a little as the waves of pain grow and become more frequent, a little blood runs down his chin as he stops drinking for a second but he quickly latches his lips back over the cut and keeps swallowing the blood as his mouth is filed

"Shh...I have you Harry. Almost done." In an act of kindness and hoping to soothe the boy Snape kisses the side of Harry's head. He can feel that the boy is almost done.

he smiles a little at the kiss but reminds himself it's just to calm him down, he finishes drinking as the last wave of pain hits causing him to pass out, a few drops of blood running down his jaw as his head falls sideways onto the bed

Snape lay's the boy down gently and pulls the comforter over the lad. He kisses the forehead of his new fledge. "My childe..."

He curls up in his sleep and smiles softly, unaware of the potions master's actions the blood running down his neck and onto the sheets

Snape cleans the boy gently, wiping off the blood and sealing the wounds so it heals. The feeding was successful, but an unfortunate side effect is the hard on in his trousers. He heads to the bathroom shutting the door and pulling is cock out. Masturbating quickly he comes thinking of Harry writhing under him. After tucking himself back into his pants he heads back to the bed. He spoons around the boy holding him close.

he wakes up to find strong arms wrapped around him and the taste of his sire's blood still in his mouth he bites his lip softly and tries to ignore the images running through his mind, images of his sire teaching him something, a lesson he would never forget... but hopefully repeat he feels his cock stirring and tries to think of off putting images

Snape is woken by the smell of the boy's arousal. Still sleep addled his hand traced over Harry's chest. "Morning Potter. How do you feel my childe?"

He shivers a little and tries to calm his now raging erection "fine... better than I did...safer" he says quietly and quickly "if you don't mind I'm going to go shower" he moves to pull away from his sire

Snape nods rolling back over on the bed. Once again the mere smell of his childe has gotten him hard. He knows the boy is the same and will be in the shower for a while, so he pulls his cock out for a leisurely session. He moves over his cock slowly, imagining his childe on his knees sucking him. "Harry..."

He leans back against the shower wall, images of kneeling for his sire and sucking him fill his head and he moans, not caring where the images came from but loving them he trails his hand down his chest as he turns the shower on and slowly starts to play with the hard shaft

Snape imagines Harry on the bed spread open for him, legs wide. The dream Harry begs for his cock. The potion master sighs and starts to fuck his hand imagining it to be Harry's warm body. "Yesss childe."

He keeps playing as he moves a hand back to play with his hole, the images changing to his sire fucking him and in his mind begs for more as he starts to move his fingers inside him

Suddenly images of Harry, in the shower masturbating fill Snape's mind...not fantasy's but the actual fact. He moans at the sight of Harry fingering his own hole. It was too much the potion's master left the bed racing into the bathroom and ripping the shower curtain open. He grabs Harry's face and pulls him into a deep kiss.

He moans into the kiss, the fact he is with him suddenly is too much and with a low cry of "sire" he comes all over his chest, causing him to blush madly and pull out of the kiss and look away

Snape holds the boy close. "Don't turn away childe. Let me see you, you're so beautiful."

He looks up at him a light blush on his cheeks "I'm sorry sire... I didn't mean to" he says quietly

"Didn't mean to what my childe? To take pleasure from my thoughts? It's fine, but now...I need you childe." He rubbed up against Harry, his cock still hard.

he smiles and nods, pushing him back against the shower wall and dropping to his knees and biting his lip before slowly leaning up to lick the head

Snape cups the back of Harry's head, caressing the wet curls. He moaned at the kitten licks. The older vampire stood still letting his childe set the pace

He slowly takes the tip into his mouth and licks at the weeping slit before sucking lightly, he moves his lips further down as he swirls his tongue around the head, experimenting with different motions

"Yes childe...so good." He held Harry's head gently. "Take more in Childe."

He sucks again as he slides his lips down, his fangs extending either side of his cock, scraping slightly as he moves a hand up to stroke what isn't in his mouth

"Yes my Harry." Severus can barely contain himself. He pulls the boy to his feet. Licking up the side of Harry's neck then turning him to face the wall. "Don't worry. I won't fuck you; just hold your thighs tight." Severus slips his cock in between the wet thighs, just under Harry's cock and starts a fast rhythm.

he moans at the odd sensation and leans his head back trying to find somewhere to grip on the slippery walls as his own cock hardens at the movement against it "please sire... more" he whimpers loudly

"Oh my beautiful childe." Snape reaches around, and takes Harry's cock in his hand, jacking it to the rhythm of his thrusts. He moves faster for the both of them.

He moans "yesss" he hisses slightly "more... please" he bucks back, increasing the friction between them as a string of whimpers escape his lips

Severus moves faster and harder, and as his climax builds he bites' Harry's neck. He moans at the bite as he climaxes, shooting all over his and his sire's chest as his legs shake a little. Severus comes not a moment after all over the backside of Harry. He releases his fangs and licks the wound closed. "Thank you Harry."

He blushes "no need to thank me sire" he smiles and reaches round to wipe the come away and lifts it up to his mouth to lick it off his fingers, he moans at the taste "thank you sire"

Severus moans at the sight and pulls Harry up for a kiss. He kisses him back and runs his tongue over his sire's fangs slowly as his tongue is drawn into Severus' mouth. The older vampire lifts him up, cupping his come covered ass and holds him under the shower spray, washing the come and blood from their bodies.

He carries him out of the shower and wraps him up in a towel before tying one around his own waist "stay here childe" he smiles and then sighs "my wonderful childe" he walks out and returns with a small goblet of blood. "get your strength back, that must have taken a lot out of you" he smiles and kisses harry softly before pulling on a dressing gown "I need to inform the headmaster of your new status, it should only take a minute" he smirks and drops the towel as he walks out to floo call the headmaster.

He returns five minutes later smiling "although he already knew what you were, he has now been informed that you have become my childe" he smirks "we've both been given to day off so you can get used to your new life" he sits down on the bed next to harry who had moved out the bathroom, towel tied around his waist, still sipping his blood.

The formerly green eyed boy smirks up at him. "That's nice of him" he says as he takes another sip "sire?" he raises the goblet as he asks then grins as it plucked from his hands. However instead of taking a drink he tips his hand and allows a thin stream of blood to run from the goblet and down onto his childe's chest. "Oops" he smirks and bends down to lick it off making sure to suck on his nipples, eliciting a moan from his childe's mouth.

He feels himself getting hard beneath his towel. "S...sire..." he whimpers before another suck at his nipple cuts him off. "Severus, harry, my name is Severus" he corrects pinching his nipple. The boy nods "ok S…Severus" he moans again as his lips are captured by Severus'. As the kiss is broken he reaches for the goblet and, dropping his towel, dips two fingers in the blood before reaching back to spread it over his hole with a low moan.

"Oh... my beautiful childe" he moans, flipping him over on to his knees and spreading his legs. He leans down to lap at his blood covered hole. The younger vampire pushes back towards the probing tongue with short breathy moans. As the tongue presses into his needy hole he lets out a low loud moan. "Please… sire… Severus… please… don't tease…" he whimpers. A low chuckle answers his pleas and after one last lick Severus pulls away making his childe whimper. "You ready for me?" he asks and, when he receive a moaned "yes" in reply he removes his dressing gown to show his rock hard shaft. He presses it against the tight, blood slicked opening in front of him and slowly pushes inside. "SIRE…" the younger vampire practically screams in pleasure as he's stretched open for the first time.

Slowly the potions master thrusts in and out of him. "More… please Severus… more" the black haired boy begs. Grinning the older male speeds up and reaches round to slowly stroke his childe's weeping cock. "Mmm… "He moans "you're so tight around me…" he moans again as harry clenches around him with a whimpered "I'm close… I'm so close sire." He speeds up even more making him whimper loudly as he keeps stroking him slowly. "SEVERUS" the younger vampire cries out as he coats his sire's hand and the bed below him with come as he clenches around the cock buried deep inside him causing the professor to moan loudly and, with one final thrust and cry of his childe's name shoot his come deep inside the boy.

They slowly unattach themselves from each other and lie back on the bed. "Thank you sire" he says a little breathless, "that was amazing" he grins. After taking a deep drink the professor passes the goblet to his childe who also takes a drink, leaving a mouthful at the bottom. Severus looks down at it and smirks "well, if you're ready" he kisses the black haired boy "there's enough for another round"


End file.
